Cliche I know!
by AshleighMaximumRide
Summary: Max has to move for the fourth time...that month. Max thinks everything will be as bad as they always do, because she has to switch therapists again. Will she think moving will be that terrible after she meets Fang? You will have to read to find out! FAX! All human. Song-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Max POV**

I can't believe we were moving...again! Valencia Martinez is a awesome mom and all but why does she hate me so much, to ruin my life 20 times a year. She always says, "This is the last time, _**I promise**_!" Well she keeps breaking her promises even after everything we have been through she keeps trying, I am tiered of it, can't she just give me and my sister some slack! "Max, stop fuming you ass," My sister Ella said. She was the spitting image of our mother, they both had shiny long black hair and dark brown eyes, slightly short but are both very beautiful, while I am the complete opposite. I have light brown hair with a hint of red and then many highlights of blonde. I have chocolate brown eyes and I am 5'8."

"Well sorry I had to actually leave a place where I actually had friends!" I said super upset.

"Honey calm down, I promise this is the last time we move," Mom said...like she always does! I get so pissed when ever she does this she can't just understand that, I was always the one that took this the hardest, because it is always my hardest to make friends, because I go to a therapist, people think I am insane! "you say that all the time!' I said. "This time is true!" Mom said. "How?" I said looking down at my IPod. "Because this job...is my last," Mom suddenly said looking at the road in front of her.

"What?" Ella and I asked at the same time. "Well I asked them (My job) if this could be my last transfer, and they said only if you quit in the next 3 years and so we do not have to move again," Mom took a dramatic pause, "I know life has been hard for the past few years...since the ac-" I cut her off suddenly yelling at her, "DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Max, calm down I won;t but this is a way to make it easier for you girls," Mom said looking at me in the passenger seat and at Ella through the mirror.

Ella simply answered to that with, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you,Thank you!" While I just nodded and plugged in listening to Ed Sheeran sing about necklaces and elephants. I fell asleep and dreamed about having wings that were brown and flecked white and I was dating a tall boy with black hair and black wings. Of course that will never happen it will probably happen when we get a president with a last name like Darring... Ha like that will ever happen. When I woke up we were in Arizona, the place I lived before Ella was born and Maya and I were little.

I get out of the car and grab my shoulder bag and IPod, I shut my door and looked at the really stupid looking house, it green grass and white picket fence and three story blue house and big backyard...

...

What putz picked this place!

"Max you coming" Mom asked me.

I simply nodded and walked in, it was fair size, simply a living room, small dining room, bathroom and kitchen. The kitchen had black counter tops with oak cabinets, with an island and modern appliances, the dining room had light brown walls, matching the kitchen and had a glass table and oak chairs with a chandelier and a flower center piece.

I walk into the living room that is connected to that, it had red walls and sliding doors heading out into the back yard and each room had a big window where there can be one. The living room had the basic shit, and right when I was walking up the steps Mom called to me, "It is originally a two bedroom so you have the finished attic, there should be some winding steps heading up to it and it opens right up o your room, both your rooms are unpacked and decorated, of course Ella's is pink and has it's basics but yours is a surprise," Mom explained simply.I walk up the stairs and then up another. I get greeted with blue walls splattered with black and a balcony with a canopy bed next to it, a closet stocked with my shoes and clothes, I had a desk with my laptop, a dresser an a bookshelf. I had my own bathroom. My bed had a purple bedspread and blue pillows, all and all my room was perfect.

I walked out onto my balcony and it had a tree right next to it and a garden below, I loved my room. I look to my left and see a house that looked similar to ours, a boy walked out onto his balcony and he saw me and when I saw his face I gasped, it was the boy from my dream! He waved and I waved back then walked back inside. I sat on my bed and just looked at the walls, the doorbell rang and I started my walk down the stairs, the hallway with the room s of my mother and sister were the same color as the living room.

I get to the door and answer it there standing is the boy and his family.

**Review if you want me to continue, if you want somethings to change I will take criticism! Thank You! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Max POV**

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked the black haired boy. He looked at his I assumed mother. "We are your neighbors and we just wanted to introduce ourselves," The women said. I just stared at her as she welcomed herself in.

"Oh, sorry, I am Mrs. Mills, this is my husband, Mr. Mills."

"Oh okay I am Max and sure come on in, since you already did," I said quietly after they walked farther into the house. The two kids came in looking around the house, the boy smiled at me and the girl almost fainted, "You got him to smile! He never smiles, I'm Nudge well Monique people used to always nudge me to make me shut up so the name just came, I like names, I wish my name was Lily...Lily McDonald, I like McDonald's do you? I can't believe you are new to this neighborhood, where did you move from?" She finally stopped after a really long monologue in one breath even though I heard every word.

"Mom! Ella!" I called my Mom and sister down to meet the guests that somewhat scared me and I am not good with some things. I kept looking at the boy wondering if he had wings like the boy in my dreams, but that would never happen. My Mom and Ella rushed down the stairs and introducing herself to the parents as, Dr. M.

"Hi, I am Ella and you are?" Ella asked Nudge.

"No!" I pretty much screamed.

"What?" Ella said looking at me weirdly.

"Once you get her to talk you can't get her stop, please don't put me through that torture again." I pleaded to Ella.

The tall boy with black hair black eyes and awesome muscles...really pretty muscles that I really wanted to touch- wait what!?

Any who he put his hand over Nudges mouth before she could talk, "I am Fang, I am eighteen and go to the only high school, in this damn school, this is Nudge and she is a freshman at the high school."

"Ella is fourteen and a freshman as well and I am seventeen and a senior assuming you are too?" I asked Fang simply nodded. Oh and one more thing, what type of name is Fang?" I asked another question.

"I am a senior and isn't Max a boys name?" Fang asked.

"Touche." I said.

"Well we have to go, come on kids." Their Mom said. They walked out the door Fang giving a slight wave and Nudge waving vigorously. Nudge had mocha skin and was around 5'6" while Fang was 6'4" They looked nothing alike, Nudge had brown eyes as well. Nudge probably was adopted.

I walked back up to my room while my mom made dinner, tacos yay! Once I got in my room I grabbed my laptop and a little message thingy popped up in the corner and it said Sam, I clicked it and there was a message there.

**Hey, Babe I miss you.**

**Sam I told you, we broke up.**

**One day I will get you back, MAX** Why the hell did he put my name in all caps.

**Caps.?**

**Oh I don't know maybe a bitch like you just needs to put all that bitchiness in the name!**

**That made zero since and what the hell, are you PMS-ing?**

**See right there, the bitch is back!**

**STOP!**

**Sorry is Maxi upset because Daddy died.**

**Shut Up! You are just upset because I dumped you!**

**Yes you are right, can go back to fucking J.J now?**

**You and my 'best friend' are dating?**

**Yep, you jelly?**

**No, I think I dodged a bullet!**

**Bye, Baby.**

**Ass!**

I X-ed out not caring about Sam, I walked out onto my balcony and jumped down the tree and into the dining room window, why? Stairs suck! I sat on the chair listening to my music, when Ella came down for dinner and Mom set the stuff on the table. "Why are we having dinner so early?" I asked. Mom shared a glance with Ella which she returned and then Mom turned back to me, "Because you are meeting your new therapist after dinner," mom explained. I looked at her angrily and then started eating my taco after around ten minutes I asked, "Can I walk?"  
"Yes, actually it is right around the corner," om said.

"Thanks,"I mumbled and continued eating afterwards I slipped on my leather jacket and converse and plugged into _Paramore_ and started my walk.I was half way there when a stupid jogger ran into me, "Hey, watch it!" I say but then look up and see it is Fang, "Sorry," He apologized and helped me up.

"It is fine, neither of us were looking," I explained.

"So, where are you going?" He asked.

"No where," I asked way to quickly but before he could ask me anymore questions I walked away and so the therapists office up ahead. When I entered the small white building, it reminded me of a doctors office, waiting room, and small window, door leading back to a room. I signed in then sat down in the leather black chair in the bash room. I was the only one in there...well besides an old man. I was called back and taken to an office, I walked in and was greeted by a women, "Hello, Max I am Anne Walker," The lady, Anne said.

"Please sit," She said.

"Okay," I mumbled sitting on the couch in front of her desk.

"Let the session begin," Anne said.

**Review Please, again I will take criticism. By the way I will try to update every day when I get home from school.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Max POV**

I shifted uncomfortably underneath her glare, I had know idea what the fuck I did but... something apparently. Anne was a total ass, I have been sitting here for fifty minutes and nothing, no words, just her glaring. I started to play with my hands and looked down at them in my lap. I suddenly stood up, "Um.. did I do something because I haven't talked and you are glaring at me so say one word and if you don't someone in this room isn't getting paid so boom!" I screamed in her face.

"I was waiting," She said, I gave her a confused expression, "I was waiting for you to explode, that is how you show your emotion," Anne said looking me in the eye. With that I walked out. I walked to the front door in the waiting room and exited the building, Max has left the building!

When I got to the sidewalk I ran into someone and fell on my ass. I looked up to see Fang, he really needs to stop showing up!

"Your, mom called mine and asked me to come get you...at the therapists office," Fang said.

"Well I am never going back, that chick is crazy, I am going home and sleeping," I said and walked away an ran home, up to my room, changed into some plaid sweatpants and a tank top with a red heart over the blackness.I hoped into my bed that would be the first time I slept in it, yay! I set my alarm and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to the stupid thing called an alarm! I got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom and showered and brushed my teeth, I then proceeded to get into a towel and went over to my closet and got out a a regular black v-neck and some skinny jeans and my black converse. I grabbed my Ipod and headphones and ran downstairs."Max," Mom said right when I was headed out the door. I walked back to her and she handed me a pop-tart.

"Yes?" I asked searching her face. "I got you a present," Mom said.

"And it is?"

"Outside," She answered simply and pointed towards the door, I ran outside and there is a red Harley Davidson motorcycle, I scream and hug my mom, "Thank you..wait what did you get Ella?"I asked.

"I got her a moped because she can't drive and hers is pink," Mom said. I hoped on my motorcycle without a helmet! That is right...I'm a rebel.

I drive off to school and pull into a motorcycle parking and Ella comes behind me and parks hers next to mine. We both get off and walk towards school, a few weeks ago we came here for orientation because this is a new school year. We walk in and I run into a wall, "Sorry," The wall said, wait walls can't talk.

I look up and see Fang, "Please stop running into me," I said while Fang offered a hand but I just hit it away. I sat up and walked away heading to my locker. I arrived and put in the code.

18...4...24

It opened after I pulled the latch thingy.

I put my crap in and pulled out the shit I needed for classes, Fang had been following me this hole time.

"Hey can I tell you a secret?" He whispered in my ear and I shivered because it made me have good butterflies...wait what!

"Sure," I said back.

He leaned in closer to my ear, "I saw you naked through your window when you were changing," I stopped dead in my tracks as he smirked and walked away.

Stupid Fang!

* * *

I didn't want to boor you with school let's skip to after school when I got home, "Hi, Max how was your day and Fang and his family are coming over tonight along with another family,"Mom said when I came into the kitchen, I ignored her at first as I saw the chocolate chip cookies.

"You mean saw to much asshole?" I asked mumbling.

"What?" She asked but I didn't answer just went up to my room to do homework. After I got through all my homework the doorbell rang, I ran downstairs and answered it. Fag was standing there smirking when he saw it was me, "Stop it!" I said to him.

"Stop what?" He asked still smirking.

"Fang!" I whined as he came in with the rest of people.

"Okay...naked girl," With that I hit him...with my fist...in the arm.

"Ouch!" Fang said.

"That is what you get."

Everyone else was staring at us while this strawberry blonde and Nudge were laughing so hard, and two little kids looked like Angels and the parents were already in the living room with my mom.

Fang attacked me somehow knowing my tickle spot.

"I Hate you!" I announced.

"No you don't!" Fang said getting off me and then Mom came in and looked down at me and said, "Dinner is ready."

**Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Some changes and answering questions, Song-fic, kinda. And no she does not have wings.**

**Max POV**

I figured out during dinner that the strawberry blonde with blue eyes was Iggy**(He isn't blind)** and he liked bombs and he was insane and sexist. His younger siblings had blonde hair and blue eyes and were adorable and their names are Angel and Gazzy, they are wins and eight years old. The names are really weird and I understand both of them, Angel looks like an Angel, but she is and evil child! Gazzy or The Gasman...figure that one out I am supposed to go to the therapists office after dinner, nope that lady gotta wait for secrets...which means you readers need to too.

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed staring at the guitar across the room. I start to walk over to it...5 years...5 years since I touched the wood and strings that were placed perfectly, I picked it up and ran my finger across the engraving that my brother made, he was my favorite and always there, twenty four years old, threw it all way. The engraving read:

_Soon, I will be gone and done this guitar, it is yours to love, don't stop._

_-Ari_

I played the D chord, the one I could never remember, top string, middle finger, index finger fifth string, the last string, the fourth finger no one knows name...Ring Finger!

I start to play the chords to_ I Won't Give Up. _

When I was done I heard a thump and looked over and Fang was standing on my balcony, "The Fuck!" I practically yell.

"Your good," He said coming in. His face put a song in my head, _Heart attack. _Stupid find music in everything syndrome!

"With what?" I asked stupidly confused.

"The guitar," He said taking it from my hands and reading the engraving. "Your...?" Fang asked.

"Brother," I answered.

"What happened?" Fang asked and I looked down about to cry.

"Overdose, he knew he was going to do it so he gave me his guitar, my dad and sister..." I couldn't finish because losing four people in one day...not good! I started to cry quietly.

Fang saw but had no idea what to do, I saw him in the corner of my eye and he had his hands out like what the hell do I do?!

He suddenly put his arms around me, "Hey...you still got this cocky son of a bitch," I chuckled at that and looked at him and noticed how close we were, he was leaning in and so was I and right before our lips touched, I jumped up, "I am going to go get a soda, you?"

"No I am good," He answered.

**Fang POV **

I was about to kiss her, we just met and I already know something no one in this town does, I feel like I know her but I know I don't. I am an insane human being, I need a mental hospital but only if Ariana Grande is there. I get up and walk around Max's room just about ripping my gorgeous hair. Max came back in with a soda, "I think I will go," I say and walk towards the balcony door, before I jump comes out and says, "You know?...we have a front door," She smirks and walks back in. I jump and like ninja roll onto my balcony, wow far jump who knew playing _Mirror's Edge_ will teach you how to jump far.

Iggy is sitting in my room when I come in, "Dude, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, hello to you too and why do you look so freaked?" Iggy asked slash said.

"I almost kissed Max but then she rejected me," I said quietly.

"Dude, you met her four days ago, no wonder," Iggy said, what the fuck is with all the dudes!

"I guess so," I grabbed my pencil and started to twirl it. "I am going to draw again," I said a few minutes later.

Iggy stood up, "You haven't drawn since-" I cut him off, "I know!" I said grabbing my sketch book and going onto my balcony and jumping on the railing starting to sketch Max's backyard.

"One question," Iggy said joining on the balcony.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are looking at Max changing through her window and drawing it?" I looked down at my drawing and realized I had a picture of Max in her bra and underwear, with that I fell of my balcony.

**Review Please! Tell me if song-Fic should continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Fang POV**

"Shit!" I fell three stories into some bushes...rose bushes.

"Dude you okay," The stupid ass pyro asked from my balcony.

"No you ass!" I yell back to him, "You had to say that I was drawing Max...almost naked and you didn't even catch me before I fucking fell into rose bushes!"

"Yea, I am a great friend!" Iggy said.

I get up and look up at him, "Leave my fucking house!" I yell at him,he holds his hand up in surrender and left. I walked back to the front of the house and walked inside my house that was pretty much a replica of Max's house just different furniture and wall colors. I walk into the kitchen and standing there is Nudge looking at me, 'I thought you were up in your room drawing with Iggy, why do like drawing? Do you like Max I think you like Max, do you like candy I love candy and chocolate-" I shoved my hand in her face and over her mouth.

"I fell off my balcony when Iggy told me something..." I trailed off after I answered her.

"What did he tell you?" She mumbled behind my mouth.

"What I was drawing."

"What were you drawing?" She said again muffled.

"Max...naked," I said quietly.

"What!?" She said whacking away my hand.

"She was changing in her room and in her black thong and no bra on..." I trailed off again.

"Fang!"

"Sorry, okay goodbye," I said walking up to my room really wanted to sleep since it was like 10 and school was tomorrow! Yea I wasn't looking forward to it.

**Max POV**

I woke up in the morning,not ready for school. I got up and brushed my teeth and showered then ran a brush through my hair after I was dressed in jeans and a paramore T-shirt. I put my leather jacket on and ran downstairs where Ella was sitting in her pink attire and mom was making breakfast. Pancakes!

"Hi Max," I just passed her to go get my pancakes.

"Morning Mom," I mumble with my beautiful pancakes in my mouth.

"Honey, Fang is driving you to school today," She said to me taking the plate away.

"Why, what about my vehicle," I said.

"It kind of got crashed..."

"Mom!"

"Ella drove it!"

"Hey!" She said, "You were the one driving!"

"I don't care I will be outside."

I went out and a few minutes later Fang came out and sat next to me with a sketchbook staring at a picture he sketched.

"Hi..." He simply waved.

"What are you looking at," I said about to grab it but he moved it away.

"Nothing..."

"Fang," I pounced on him and grabbed the book, it was me...

...

...

...

...

Naked.

"You totally drew me like one of your french girls..."

"No...I...I...I... I didn't know I was drawing you in your room up till Iggy pointed it out and...I fell off my balcony." I laughed so hard! I couldn't stop and by the time I did I was in Fang's lap crying because I was laughing so hard.

"Okay sorry...sorry."

He leaned down so he was right next to my ear, "By the way...best boobs ever!"

I shoved him away but he kept staring at me, "Come on, school remember..."

"Yea okay let's go..."

The car ride was silent but not that weird awkward silence the okay silence that is somewhat comfortable, Fang glanced over at me...again.

"Stop!"

"Stop what?" He asked so innocently.

"Glancing at me..."

"I can't help it...your hot," Fang said the last part quietly, very quietly.

"What?"

"Hey look, we're at school..." Fang said parking and opening the door for me.

"You just said I was hot."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Hey Fangy-poo." This red headed chick said hugging Fang and touching his well dick.

Fang immediately pushed her away, "Lissa for the thousandth time I don't like you...In fact...I have a girlfriend," he said looking at me and pulling me really close like really close, then he kissed me...on the lips.

"Lissa this is Max, my girlfriend."

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Max POV**

"What the hell was that!?" I said after Lissa left.

"What!? That bitch has been trying to get me since 5th grade, if you pretend to be my girlfriend she will finally back off!" Fang said but then both of us finally realized how close we were but neither of us moved, my forehead and nose were against his and his hands were on my hips and mine were around his neck, he moved his hand slightly lower so his four fingers were right above my butt and connected together. My hands were going up into his hair and we got even closer, some how and we then kissed, again. He licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance and I let him in and he searched my mouth while I searched his.

Finally, we broke apart, he looked me in the eye and then, I released him and turned around and walked inside without looking back at him, I cannot like Fang, he is Fang, my new friend, I think almost best friend because we tease each other and share things, but I can't kiss my best friend, I like him, but I don't _like_ him. I just don't know!

I get to my locker and open it then after I shut it and turn around I get rammed into the lockers and am pinned there, by the red headed wonder! I hate her so flaming much. "You stay away from Fang he is mine!" Lissa yelled in my face.

"No I am not!" I heard Fang say from behind her.

"Oh Hi Fangy!" Lissa said turning around and smiling 'flirty' at him.

"Bye Lissa..." Fang said and moved her down the hall. Fang moved up to me and he smirked at me...oh great her comes the begging.

"Please, please, please, Max, Please!"

"What is in it for me?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"I will do anything you want for like ever!" He said trapping me with his arms on either side of my shoulder.

"If anything goes wrong I will tell everyone that you pulled a Titanic and drew me like one of your fucking french girls!"

"How is that a bad thing?"

"I will also tell every girl because I didn't know you were doing it without me knowing and that you are a pervert!"

"But I didn't even know I was doing it..."

"Yea, but they don't know that," The way were talking was like we never kissed even though it was the best kiss I had ever had!Did I just that!

"So?" He asked looking hopeful.

"Fine," I said looking away.

He turned my face kissed me and walked away, what the fuck was that, I had like ever class with him so I ran after him, "What was that?" I asked once I got next to him.

"What was what?" He asked pretending to not know.

"You just kissed me for the third time...this morning and we only got here 10 minutes ago.

"Yes but one of those kisses were a team effort," He explained.

"What is with you," I asked suddenly stopping both of us.

"What do you mean dear Maxi-pad," Fang said.

"You just called me Maxi-pad!"

"And?"

"That is a brand of pads!"

"I know..."

"But...but...stop it!"

"Stop what?"Fang said getting closer.

"This," I said gesturing to him.

"Oh you mean the whole kissing thing and making you want to really date me instead of just fake dating you, so I won't ever have to deal with Lissa and I will still get you," Fang said pushing me against the wall and trapping me once again.

"Longest sentence you have ever said and Yes," I said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Fang said backing away and off to class!

"Ugh!" I yell and once I catch up to him he of course is smirking.

* * *

After school, I am not boring you with that shit! Fang and the rest of my friends were over excluding Angel and Gazzy.

During school Lissa kept making Fang and I kiss around ten times, so everyone kept asking questions because during lunch Lissa made us have a make-out session in front of her so was straddling Fang's lap in the middle of lunch.

So Fang and I had to answer a few questions.

"So what is happening between you and Fang?" Ella asked.

"Yea, one day you are drawing her naked the next your making out during lunch!" Iggy said.

"He did what now?" Nudge and Ella asked in unison.

"He drew me naked...okay anyway Fang asked me to be his fake girlfriend because Lissa wouldn't get off his fucking ass." I explained.

"Okay, so you guys are like a couple and will go out on dates and kiss and have sex and hold hands I like holding hands and cake do you like cake I love cake how about brownies!" Nudge said.

"No, we are just a couple at school!" Fang said even though I now knew his plan so I just glared at him after he said that sentence.

"Max, stop glaring at me," Fang said because I know he felt it even though it had no effect on him...

"But you are a big fat liar!" I said as he turned to look at me while Iggy, Ella, and Nudge watched.

"How?"

"Because I know your whole plan now about what you told me in the hallway!"

"Oh you mean the whole kissing thing and making you want to really date me instead of just fake dating you, so I won't ever have to deal with Lissa and I will still get you," Fang said once again exactly like he did in the hallway at school.

"Yes!" I said once again.

"I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"Stop that!"

"Why, is it making you annoyed?" He asked, shit I know where this is going.

"Yes!" With that he pounced and started tickle me, yup so it coming!

He hovered over me and was tickling me.

"Stop...please...please!"

"No!"

"What do you want me to do to make you stop," I said between laughs, he abruptly stopped and leaned down and whispered right next to my ear, "Kiss me," he started tickling me once again so I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek which made him stop in disbelief so I ran away and outside, so he got up and started chasing me.

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Max POV**

"Fang!" I scream running away from him as I look around my backyard almost running into a fucking tree, I look back to see Fang gone. The fuck! I say looking all around my backyard and suddenly I feel a breath on the back of my neck and two arms around my waist, how the flaming hell does he do that! I try to get out of his grip but, "No, escaping my wrath!" Fang whispered in my ear. I shiver with enjoyment, No bad Max! You can not like Fang you stupid ass!

I finally get out of hid grip and turn around to look at Fang's obsidian eyes, that could just make you-No Max! Just stop. "Look Fang you are so confusing me so badly. I don't understand if you actually like me or if you just need a cover up but I can't do it!" I yell at him in frustration.

"Fine I will 'break-up' with you in the hall way if you really can't take it...sorry," Fang said putting quotations around break-up because he knew that it was just a fake relationship that just started yesterday! I was just so confused at why he was doing this to me! I know I lie him but I can't I just can't! I just want him to leave me alone and stop throwing around my feelings! He was just so sexy and I can't just like him, not after my hell of a life...I can't trust anyone!

"Sorry..." I mumble and then run away. I run to the park across town, 20 blocks away! It was small, just a swing set and a small slide. I found this place a few days ago during the middle of the night when I just need to be alone. I climb the biggest tree and just sit there, stroking the green and slightly orange and red leaves that were daring to fall because of well Fall.

I looked over and saw a girl around my age walk into the park and go and sit on the swing...she looked familiar but I couldn't tell who it was. She had a tall slim figure and long, long brown hair that was slightly curled at the bottom, I couldn't tell what her face features were but she had a regular teenage girl body. I got out of the tree and walked over to her, when I got there she was gone, what the fuck! I go back to my tree and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my chocolate eyes to see myself being carried by black headed dude, Fang. I look at him and he looks down at me, "I know this whole fake relationship just started and I know you know that my 'plan' was just a joke," I nodded understanding that it was a joke even though somewhere in the back of my mind, way back that it was true. Fang then continued on, "So I really did just want to say thanks for helping, but I should have never asked so I am sorry."

"One question...are you sure you aren't Nudge trapped in Fang's body?"

"Shut up, Maxie," Fang said smirking.

"Hey what did I say about calling me Maxie!" I say to him, just now realizing he was still carrying me but he didn't so he just kept walking. I look around me to see that the streets around the park were covered in garbage ad all the plants were dead, we weren't walking that long so we were still close to the park, it was still eye sight. All I know is this place really needed some T.L.C. (Tender, love and care). We kept walking as I tried to fall asleep to the humming from Fang.

"What are you humming?" I asked Fang after awhile as he still carried me with his ginormous arms.

"Oh um Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash," Fang answered, "But I like to listen to th cover by Lennon and Maisy, they are these two girls one is thirteen the other...eight and sings like the are on american idol."

"Oh so Fang has a love for American Idol and listens to little girls sing, this is a new side of you my friend," I told Fang teasing him like I always do because it just so much fucking fun.

He fumed as he walked up my driveway with him still carrying me and then we entered my house.

**Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Max POV**

Today was the grand old day that Fang and I 'break-up'. I am defiantly not looking forward to our little thing. We have a plan, I just don't want to follow through it! I get into the school and as I walk down to my locker everyone is staring at me because Fang was supposed to some into to school outraged! So stage 1:complete!

Once I get to my locker I see Fang leaning against my locker. "Hi," I said to Fang as I approach my locker. "Ready?" Fang asked ever so quietly after he slightly nods at me in a hello form. "Ready as I'll ever be," I answered almost shaking out of my skin. The Fang grabbed my hand and slammed his hand to get everyone's attention, it worked! Stage 2:Complete. "I have an announcement!" Fang said as loud as he possibly could.

"I am going to break-up with Max, as politely as I can!" Fang announced and everyone looked shocked! I wasn't! "See we already broke up but we thought we would reenact it for your amusement, and yes we are still friends,"I said jumping in.

"So you guys ready?" Fang asked trying to get the crowd to get excited, how the fuck do these assholes find joy in this shit. Ella suddenly appeared being the narrator of our beautiful fake story. "these two were sitting on the couch watching a movie when suddenly Fang said..." Ella trailed off so Fang could continue.

"Max, I love you," Fang said following along the plan. At this part I was supposed to just stand there quietly which I did because right now I really didn't want to talk anyway.

"Max?" Fang asked before Ella jumped in again saying, "Max, not knowing what to say was a very big turn off for Fang so he happened to react very unpleasantly."

"You don't love me?" Fang said continuing.

"I never said I didn't, I am just not sure yet, we haven't been going out that long what a day? I just moved here it is defiantly moving too fast," I said following the lines I was set with and really Fang and I did love each other, as friends at least.

"The I guess we are just better of as friends!" Fang said getting louder.

"I guess so!" I said doing the same in volume.

"Fine!" Fang.

"Fine!" Me.

"Good," Fang said arriving on a normal volume again ending the plan now if they bought it. The room was then fill ed with applause and a line of girls and one of guys appeared with a piece of paper all asking for our numbers, stage 3:defiantly complete! Fang and I shared a glance and then ran away from the hormonal teenagers, gracefully I might add as I skidded across the floor and almost falling over and catching myself. Great now I am a klutz and I make up fake stories what next...I start to grow wings and poop rainbows!

* * *

At lunch when Fang and I walked in the cafeteria suddenly got really quiet, why? I am not sure.

"Yo whore can you come to my place tonight," A dude yelled out and that is where it began the insults toward me...not Fang.

As I walked to our table I heard an option of things, which none were true,

_"I hear, she just dated him to make other guys jealous."_

_"She just fucked him once to start with before she fucked every guy."_

_"She makes him draw her naked,"_ Okay that one wrong, Fang just be is a perv!

It was so many like that but one really set me to start hyperventilating, _"Max only dated Fang so she get her mind of the family she killed in her sleep!"_

Once I stopped breathing and face started turning white everyone got concerned, but Ella stood up and ran next to me and knelled down by my chair.

"I heard that one about our family, now don't go there please just don't go in the bathroom and do what are about to, please!" Ella begged but I really had to, so I got up and ran to the bathroom splashing cold water in my face and then tore off the jacket I always wore to hide the scars. all of them saying 'Your Fault!' I got out my pocket knife and started to cut the same thing into my arms after I checked all the stalls and locked the bathroom door.

**Fang POV**

"What is she going to do, Ella!" I asked Ella frantically as I see Max run out almost to tears.

"Um..." Ella took the longest pause before answering, "Cut." Ella said plainly.

"Cut what?" I whispered really not hopping she was going to say-

"Herself..." Ella said once again. Making my fear come true.

I ran to the girls bathroom but it was locked so I went back to the cafeteria grabbed Iggy and took him back, "Unlock it!" I ordered him fast.

Iggy did as I asked and the door was unlocked, I ran in and saw Max on the floor, pocket knife in hand and she was crying...Max was crying...

...

...

...

...

Max never cries from the short time I have known her and that she told me that she has only cried twice, this was a hunch.

**Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I would love to thank you all for the reviews and thank you so much for reading my story and yep, I hope you enjoy my study hall written chapter!**

**Max POV**

I looked up when I heard someone come into the bathroom, how they came in, I have no idea in hell. The door was definitely locked. I looked to see Fang staring at me with a curious look that was also shocked. "What!?" I asked him outraged as he came to sit next to me, "You're crying," Fang said stating the obvious. "So?" I asked glaring at him. "You never cry..." Fang said trailing off. I knew Fang was right, I had only cried around 3 times. "Max, did you cut yourself because of what people were saying, I also don't see any cuts on your arms..." Fang trailed off once again. "I didn't cut today, I haven't in a year, I was scared, but I do have scars they are just hidden on my arms where you can't see them, just like my tattoos." I said as my voice got quieter.

"Oh...you have tattoos?" Fang asked and suddenly the bad mood was gone and replaced with curiousness. "Yea, they should be in the drawing of one of your french girls," I said once again somewhat quietly. "Oh okay, one second," Fang said walking over to his book bag across the room underneath one of the sinks. The bathroom had ten stalls, gray granite, the three basin white sinks. A mirror in the far corner with the flooring gray tile. The walls were white tiled with some gray thrown in. Fang came back over with his sketchbook and casually put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer as we looked at my nakedness. I saw one of my tattoos at my hip and pointed to it on the picture, "A gun?" Fang asked. "My dad used to take me to the shooting range," I answered Fang. I saw the word "Bad-ass" on the inner part of my right thigh.

I then saw the toy train, the make-up tool thing, and the science experiment tube thing on my shoulder with, Dad, Maya, and Ari written under each thing. Ari-toy train, Maya-make-up, Dad-science tube. Ari loved trains when he was a little younger then me. Maya loved make-up, as I didn't, well twins are always opposite. The Dad/Jeb was a scientist. "What are these?' Fang asked finally finding them on my shoulder. "I will tell you later, hey look my wings," I said pointing to the wings that were brown and white, inked onto my neck. "So Max likes tattoos?" Fang asked pulling me even closer, if even possible. "Yes I do," I answered as Fang moved my hair to see my wings, then lifted up my shirt slightly to see the colt, it was part _Supernatural_ part shooting range. Yes I do like Jensen Ackles, Misha Collins, and Jared Padaleckie. **(Supernatural must be watched by all, read my stupid, really stupid one-shot, The Suite Life of Zach and Cass.)** "Okay well I think it is time to face the music," I said standing up putting my jacket on and helping Fang up. "You sure because I can always take you home," Fang said , it was only around twelve, "You know, now that you mention it home does sound good," I said as we were exiting the bathroom. "Max, are you okay?" Ella said running up to me and hugging me. "I am fine, Fang helped and nothing happened that you know I have done before..." I trailed off, kinda as Ella stared into my eyes, "So no, cutting," she said the last part so quietly, I nodded and she smiled and ran off. "Let's go home," I told Fang and Maximum Ride has left the building!

* * *

Once Fang and I got to my house, no one was home so we just went up to my room and I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. I felt the weight shift on my bed and I opened my eyes to see Fangs eyes. "Hello!" I said being chipper. He leaned in closer and closer and closer and closer in-till we were a centimeter apart and right before we kissed he caught himself and pulled away, "Sorry you don't like me in that why, it is okay...I can wait til' you do," He whispered really quietly the last part and thought no one would hear but I did. "Fang, it is fine, wait does that mean you like me in that way?" I asked him as we both sat up so we were sitting on my bed facing each other. He looked at me with wide eyes, "Wha-what? No...of course not," Fang stuttered, oh my god, Fang stuttered then ran off my bed and over to my balcony and jumped over to his.

Wow _boys_ can be _so much_ like _girls_ sometimes!

**That was it for this chapter, it was slightly short so I sorry but tomorrow I will right two chapters that are longer so please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Max POV**

It has been two months since Fang found out about my scars and I have learned a lot about this town, it is small!I learned a lot about my friends and I have really learned to love this place. I found out that Fang never talks to anyone but me. It is really weird but it is correct. Fang's real name is Nicklaus and I found that out from his mom, who's name I found out was Jill and Fang got his nickname from her when he bit every kid in his first grade class, I cracked up to that one! Fang's favorite food was steak, rare. How can he eat that! Fang is an amazing guitar player and he has a voice of an angel. He also told me he loved just dance 3 and 4. He plays it every night at 2 am.

I have to admit I think I am falling for Fang. Anyway Nudge talks way to much, she always makes me go to the mall with her and Ella and she loves to remake me! Angel and Gazzy barely hang out with us but I have learned that they are both angelic. Iggy loves to make bombs with Gazzy and that is where Iggy or should I say James got the nickname because of igniting things. Iggy is a sexist pig and loves to make stupid jokes that are very dirty, as involving the picture of me naked he replied to it as, "Nice rack now why don't you try to beat me up so I can get closer to it." With that comment I decked Iggy and Fang pulled me away from making Iggy unconscious.

Right now we were having a sleepover at my house, all of us Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and Fang, of course me. Plus this one dude that Nudge likes whose name is like Dylan GH. **(Sorry if I had used him in any other chapters and forgot please tell me if I have and I will change it.)** I didn't like him he had blonde shaggy har and blue eyes like the Caribbean he is 6'4" just like Iggy and Fang and he was way to perky and would not stop looking at me. What I really hated was right now we were playing truth or dare.

"Okay, Max, truth or dare?" Iggy asked me, oh great this is going to be good. "Dare," I answered in an awesome bad-ass way. Just like my tattoo said. "I dare you to make out with Fang for five minutes in front of all of us," Iggy said chuckling, I saw in the corner of my eye Dylan slightly fuming and next to me I saw Fang not showing any emotion but for a slight second just slightly I thought I saw hope. "Fine," I answered Iggy then turned to Fang and leaned in to kiss him, Fang doing the same and when our lips touched it felt like just a normal day except this time I saw fireworks. Fang licked my bottom lip to ask for entrance which I allowed as his had went around my waist and brought me closer my hands went in his hair and we both leaned our heads to get closer and we were officially making out.

We heard four people clearing their throats and Fang and I pulled apart and avoided eye contact, the rest of the game was pretty normal, Iggy showed us his goofy goober underwear and then we made him run around the neighborhood singing the song, Nudge had to stop talking for two hours and then had to start talking again after five. Dylan was forced to eat a whole can of beans and then left crying like a big baby after that because he couldn't do it and we made fun of him like always do to each other. Iggy and Ella had to kiss and then we settled to watch _Thor_.

After the movie we all fell asleep on my floor but Fang and I were sitting on my bed and he looked over at me, "Do you like me?" Fang whispered in my ear. I nodded sleepily not meaning to. "Really?" Fang asked and I realized that I did nod then I realized it was true. "Yes," I answered truthfully. With that Fang kissed me and we got into a heated make out session, again.

**I am only posting this chapter today because I got lots of HW so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Here is the chapter you wanted! The site that I made has been deleted because my mother yelled at me, so yup.**

**Max POV**

Wait! Hold on why the fuck am I kissing Fang on my bed. I like him but I don't want to admit it to him yet. I guess I just did though didn't I? I cannot like Fang! I pulled away from Fang and looked up into his eyes, totally getting lost into them. I tried to pull away but of course I couldn't. "Fang, um we just met..." I trailed off finally leaving the eyes that suck me in each time. "Yea almost three months ago!" Fang defended in a whisper. I couldn't help it my eyes filled with tears and I ran out to my balcony and down the tree and I was gone.

**Fang POV**

She left me, and I knew there was no going after her, I couldn't, I knew her well enough to never run after her, she will just get angrier. I just lied on her bed and thought about everything. Max's eyes, the way they were lit up brown that almost didn't look real. The way they looked like were on fire but instead of red and orange it was brown. They could also just stare deep into her soul and almost like you couldn't look away. Then her hair, it was blonde and brown and the smallest bit of red. it flowed down her luscious back and was curled slightly at the bottom but the rest was all straight. Then her body was just so perfectly curved and she looked so hug-gable but if you did she would cut both her hands off. Her facial features were perfectly angled and defined. He nose was slightly tipped up and her mouth was slightly defined and was perfectly round. They matched her ears and eyes perfectly because they were round and the perfect size. Then her eyes were huge and ears were very small.

All I was doing was thinking of Max and with that I fell asleep like i always do, thinking of Max.

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke up around green, why green? I was in the tree, outside my window. I climb off the tree and back into the house but not before I look at the sky to guess what time it was, around 5:30 on a Saturday. I look around the room and of course no one is up, well Fang is. I walked over to my bed and got in it, Fang putting his arm over my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I mumbled snuggling into Fang's warmth, trying to hide from him. "For what?" Fang whispered to me. I looked up at him in a questioning way. "I totally flipped out!" I defended in a whisper this time. "It is fine," He said kissing my forehead. I didn't want to admit to anyone else that I liked Fang, it was hard enough admitting it to my self.

"Fang, can we just keep this relationship a secret?" I asked Fang who I looked up at with hope in my eyes and moved so I was sitting on Fang's lap. "Sure...but why?" Fang said taking a slight pause in between his sentence. "I had a very hard time, just admitting I liked you to myself and you, I don't think I would be able to do that with a whole school." Fang looked up at me pecked my lips then I moved off of him and fell asleep, again. I woke up only ten minutes later to flashing and giggling.

I opened my eyes and saw the evil bitches named, Ella and Nudge! With Iggy passed out in the background. "What are you doing?" I asked sitting up but just to be dragged back down by Fang's arms. I carefully placed them off of me and got up to walk over to the witches. "We woke up and saw how cute you guys looked, it is just you guys would make the cutest couple. I love you two together, I also love donuts and waffles and boys, OMG did you guys see Dylan isn't he a hunk, just like a hunk of cheese, I like cheese and the color yellow! Ha! I got a really cute yellow blouse with pink flowers-" Nudge was cut off by a hand on her mouth, I looked up at the man that the hand belonged to, it was Fang.

At that time we heard a groan and we all looked at the couch and Iggy was awakening, "It's Alive!" I say in the best evil scientist voice. "Shut up!" Iggy yelled at me, oh I think someone is on their period. "Ig, are you bleeding somewhere in your body this week?" I asked smiling instantly, Iggy came after me and pounced and started tickling me non-stop! I laughed so hard! "Iggy stop!" I yelled in his ear and jumped off of me, "Thank you!" I said cheerfully, "Now make me breakfast!" I said to Iggy and with that we all walked downstairs.

**Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Max POV**

After everyone left Nudge and Fang and of course Ella stayed behind. Ella and Nudge ran up to her room to talk about guys or like make up. Well yeah, so that just left Fang and I. We shared a glance and then we both knew, video games in my room. "Race yea!" I said running up my stairs but to soon Fang was behind me, he grabbed me around my waist and flipped me over my shoulder. We were by the spiral staircase by now. I just relaxed against his shoulder and humphed then started to flail my arms and legs around, but by then we were in my room. We went over to sit in front of my TV and Fang sat me on his lap.

He turned on the Xbox 360 with the controller and the game in was Mirror's Edge Fang's response to that was, "Really?" Fang gave me a look of disbelief, " Yes, really, I like the game!" I defended taking the controller. I pressed the game and Mirror's Edge showed the bloody foot which looked like two toes. The start screen appeared with red and white background. I pressed the continue game button on the red screen. I was on Chapter 9 around the last part, it was difficult but fun. After about two hours of intently playing the game when I finally beat the game, yay! The whole time Fang just watched and was silent, shocker!

"Hi," I said turning to him, really close to his lips. "Hi," He said staring at my lips. Our lips touched and a knock on my door sent us flailing apart, I ended up on the floor on my butt and Fang ended up at my desk looking at my computer, right when Ella came in. "Hey Ella!" I said maybe a little too excited. "Hi! The guys just called and said, I know we were just there but want to hang at the pool? So yep let's go!" Fang and I exchanged a look and got up. The funny thing was that Ella didn't even notice that my laptop wasn't even on! Fang and I let Ella lead the way so he could slyly put his hand in mine. I smiled up at him and Then we both stopped, we were going to the pool, what about stuff to wear? "Um Ella? What are we wearing?" I asked Ella. "Nudge has a pair and Iggy has a pair for both of you, we are swimming at Iggy's house," Ella stated. Great I will have to where a bikini, great! I looked over at Fang and apparently Fang had the same thought, except his was happy not upset.

"Shut Up!" I said to Fang He looked down at me with a smirk, "I didn't say anything." He said slipping his hand out of mine and putting his hands up in defense. Next thing I know we are at Iggy's house and ringing the doorbell. When Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy answered the door with smiling faces, I was officially creeped out! "Um, Hi guys?" I said in a question, not meaning to. "Hi! Come on Max, Ella, I have a swimsuit for you guys!" Nudge took a small breath before continuing, "I have one black one and pink one, they are bikinis! Max shut up even before you even start complaining, they should fit you guys I hope they do,hey look the bathroom!" Nudge threw us the swimsuits then pushed us into the bathroom.

I look down at the two piece in my hands, it was black held together with silver circles, the bottom piece was. The top matched and tied around the back. I humphed but put it on anyway. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, slipped on my aviators. Ella's swimsuit Looked just like the one I was in pink. We looked at each other then walked out. Fang was waiting outside for us along with, Iggy and Nudge, "The Kiddos are already outside so yep let's go," Iggy said." Wait, Nudge when did you leave out house?" I asked just realizing that when I put 2 and 2 together it cam out five. "Oh! After Ella and I talked about boys and shit, I left to go see Iggy and ask if we could swim! Of course he said yes, so...here we are!" Nudge replied way to chipper to survive!

I nodded, then we all headed outside. Fang stopped me, pecked my cheek then continued on, The Fuck! I just went to follow him ignoring what he just did. I gave him a glance and saw him smirking. I smiled at him then jumped in the pool, Fang not far behind, along with everyone else. When I came up from underneath the water, I was attacked by two blonde heads, Hi Angel and Gazzy," I said hugging them both back. Letting them go I went back underwater and was greeted by Fang's face. I nodded in a "Sup?" gesture. He gave me a look that said, "This." He kissed me and then we kissed some more but after realizing we were underwater and we needed air, we stopped and surfaced. When we did surface it started thunder storming! Great!

**Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ahhhh! An odd number! Okay anyway sorry I haven't up dated in awhile, so yup here is chap. 13.**

**Max POV**

When it started raining we all ran inside, changed and then sat on the couch staring at the TV. I had no idea why we weren't doing anything. The couch was a leather brown and sat four so we slightly s-mushed, with Fang next to me. I was wearing grey sweatpants, with a black tank top and a dark blue hoodie. I was very comfortable. Everyone was dressed similar to me, because we just shared the clothes Iggy/Nudge had with them. Gazzy and Angel were upstairs playing with cars or Barbies or something! Next to Fang was Iggy then next to Iggy was Ella and then lastly Nudge. Nudge really needed a guy, I mean Iggy and Ella like each other, Fang and I 'liked each other,' in quotations because we were dating but the everyone else thinks we aren't so yuppers!

"Shouldn't we like watch a movie or...something'?" Iggy asked. I looked at him and so did everyone else. "Like what?" Ella asked. "Watch a movie! We could watch Thor or Iron Man or Spiderman or Monsters University or Despicable Me or Um...Friends with Benefits or we could play Truth or Dare or Spin the Bottle or um...eat cookies or cake or donuts or...um...Play board games or stuff like sex!" Nudge said suddenly, I am guessing because none of us were listening. "What?" Fang asked transitioning to big brother mode. "Um, I am still Virgin...what? I don't know what I am talking about I haven't had sex!" Nudge said in that voice like you are lying but being terrible at it.

Nudge an out the door and I am guessing towards her house, "Well that's my queue," Fang said standing up dragging me with him. I got Ella then we left. When we got back to my house, Fang left and I went upstairs so yes sleep!

* * *

It was a Monday 5 weeks later and I was just walking the hallway wen I was pulled into an empty classroom. "Hi," I said to Fang before his lips attacked mine. It was like this everyday, I get pulled into some empty room and get attacked by Fangs lips that aren't that appropriate make out sessions, still no one knows so it is really strange, but really nice. All of a sudden the door flew open and in came the three bitches of the east. Lissa and two other chicks that no one really knew. If I haven't mentioned before, Lissa was the school slut and has always wanted Fang, you all should know from the first day I met her and that was also the day of Fang and I fake dating. "No way! The school slut and Fangypoo are back together!" Lissa said, wait how am I the school slut?

"Wow, I am the school slut, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I asked her and scanned the outfit she was wearing a short skirt, about 2 inches long. A shirt, but as far as I could tell it was just a sports bra with cleavage. "Oh I guess it is just the rumors that are going around about how you had sex with every guy at your last school, besides your brother and plus the girls that were gay. Oh not to mention the drugs!" Lissa said starring me right in the eyes. I paled then immediately ran out the classroom. I heard Fang call after me but I just kept running! The saddest part, every bit of that was right besides the girl part.

It was terrible that somehow that got out. As I got out into the hallway everyone was pointing and whispering about me. The truth is, my brother was already dead before I did that, so was my sister and so was my dad. I needed to do something, so I picked sex and drugs, half of the part, I am supposed to be at a therapist everyday. Then when those things failed I started cutting. It wasn't good choices, but I made them. I ran all the way and then I went up to my room, flopped down on my bed and cried. Eventually Fang made it to my house and sag me a song to help me fall asleep. He picked up my song and started playing a song by **Ed Sheeran, U.N.I.**

_I found your hair band on my bedroom floor,_  
_The only evidence that you'd been there before_  
_And I don't get waves of missing you anymore,_  
_They're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_  
_Never getting dry, so I get high, smoke away the days never sleep with the light on_  
_Weeks pass in the blink of an eye,_  
_And I'm still drunk at the end of the night_  
_I don't drink like everybody else,_  
_I tip it to forget things about myself,_  
_Stumble and fall with the head spin I got_  
_My mind's with you but my heart's just not_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_  
_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_

_That's why you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Everybody said we'd be together forever but I know that,_  
_I never wanna settle down, come around, break up the love like Lego now,_  
_Never wanna turn into another like you,_  
_Sleep with my thoughts, dance with my views,_  
_Everything's great but not everything's sure,_  
_But you live in your halls and I live in a tour bus,_  
_Now I'm in a position to be another stalker like every thing I say seems to all sound awkward,_  
_Like our last kiss it was perfect, we were nervous,_  
_On the surface,_  
_And I'm always saying everyday that it was worth it,_  
_Pain is only relevant if it still hurts,_  
_I forget like an elephant, or we can use a sedative and go back to the day we fell in love just on our first kiss_

_So am I close to you anymore, if it's over_  
_And there's no chance that we'll work it out_  
_Oh you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

_Wo-ooooahhhh [x2] oohh ohh_

_Because, if I was gonna go somewhere, I'd be there by now,_  
_And maybe I can let myself down, wo-oahh_  
_And I'm thinking that I'm unaware, I keep my feet on the ground and keep looking around, to make sure I'm not, the only one to feel low,_  
_Because if you want, I'll take you in my arms and keep you sheltered, from all that I've done wrong_  
_And I'll know you'll say, that I'm the only one_  
_But I know god made another one of me to love you better than I ever will_

_Cause you and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_  
_You and I ended over U N I_  
_And I said that's fine, but you're the only one that knows I lied_

With that I fell asleep in Fangs arms after he was done he pulled me on his lap and I was asleep in seconds.

**Review Please!**


End file.
